KHR: Heavenly Kings Flame ARC
by ZakerugaReisu1
Summary: After dealing with the opposing Family Vongola is at peace, until another Family came to Japan targeting the Boss of Vongola and wanting them dead, but one of the Members of this Certain Family had a connection with Vongola and had past feuds with Iemitsu and wants revenge by Killing Tsuna…But can he do it? I sucks at summary...Few OCs welcome...


**KHR: Heavenly Kings Flame ARC**

**A/N: This is my First Fanfic, Requested by a KHR Addict Friend of Mine, I apologize in advance if my story is lame or anything… **

**Note: This is an Alternate Universe Story so please don't kill me…forgive me for the OCs they aren't mine, I'm just Following what is requested of me…And Pardon if they sound Familiar.**

**Warning: This story is Mild Yaoi since most stories are yaoi…I'm So Sorry… **

**Requestor: Fallen Dragon Emperor**

**Summary: **After dealing with the opposing Family Vongola is at peace, until another Family came to Japan targeting the Boss of Vongola and wanting them dead, but one of the Members of this Certain Family had a connection with Vongola and had past feuds with Iemitsu and wants revenge by Killing Tsuna…But can he do it?

**Another Note: ****I am sorry if the characters are too OOC...You may join if you like.**

**(A/N: **Some OCs Will be paired with the other Characters and OCs.)

**A/N: **This is a little introduction of my requestor's and her friends OC's in Katekyou Hitman Reborn: Heavenly Kings Flame ARC. I do not Hitman Reborn in general or its characters.

**Crow 'Poseidon' Borden **

**Age:** 25

**Height:** 170 cm

**Nationality: **American

**Gender: **Male

**Eyes:** Sky Blue (Left), Ice Blue with slit pupils (Right)

**Hair:** Long, Flowing Ocean Blue Hair.

**Box Weapon:** Swords, Halberds and Rope Darts, Neptune's Trident

**Common Weapons: **Kitchen Utensils, Aqua Daggers

**Hometown: **North Carolina (Former).

**Current Home: **Caraway Manor (Japan Branch)

**Current Location:** Namimori

**Current Status:** Alive.

**Current Job:** Caraway Family Butler, Vongola Guardians Ally (Later), Teacher in Vongola University

**Rings: **Vongola Ring of Stars and Heavenly Ring of Water

**Flame: **GlitteringStars with Mix of Sky, Flame of Water Element

**Box Animal: **Aqua Stallion, Star Eagle and Sky Raven.

**Other Box Item: **Elemental Form

**Appearance: **He always has this Calm face on to hide his serious, cold and hostile looks.

**Attire:** He mostly wear an Orange Skin tight turtleneck shirt topped with Sleeveless Blue Shirt, Aqua Blue fit Jeans, net leggings and armbands, and He wear breeches with slits on each sides to give way to his legs, he also wears a holy burial cloth that shields Poseidon from any Flame interference in his surroundings.

**Personalities:** He's Protective, vicious, cold and aloof Guardian under the veil of Happy, Caring and Loyal self, he's very calm and very reliable among the Servants of the Caraway Family and the most faithful under the Quiet harsh attitude, he's Intelligent when it comes to anything important to him, his protectiveness is the one making him more powerful, he's strict when it comes to others' behaviors, behind the serious exterior looks (Which Doubles his work to keep them alive), Since he had a huge family he tends to lengthen his patience and diligence of work, he is prone into Parental Animosity when something's wrong or something bad happens to his Family and holds an almost impossible to appease grudge to that person which making him one of the top most dangerous Hitman Butler. Poseidon is a Very Devilishly Playful Assassin if he wanted to be.

**Past:**Poseidon is a Rank S Criminal in the world of Mafia, since he was a child he grew up under the darkest part of the Mafia world where others feared to take a step, he was trained to kill, show no remorse or mercy to his prey, His Right eye is a proof that he is from the Darkest World of Mafia and a Certified Killer Mafioso, He is also one of the New Estraneo Family's Lab Rat, He Killed almost 30 Mafioso Heirs during his Assassination Mission. But one stormy night he was assigned to kill another heir, Dino of Chiavoron Family, During that time Poseidon realized what he's doing and Vanished for a very long time and never returned to the Mafia world, He is also the Bearer of Vongola Ring of Stars**(The Rest is in the Story).**

**CARAWAY FAMILY MEMBERS**

**Family Name: Creatures of the Night**

**Nationality: American Mafia**

**Emblem: Cross and Tombstone**

**Family Numbers: 10**

**Base Location: Death Valley Underground Cave (Main), Alps Mountain Cave (Italy), Namimori (Japan)**

**Ancestor: **Marcus Caraway

**Created In What Year:** 500 years

**Created in:** Death Valley

**History:** The Creatures of the Night Family or the COTNF was created 100 years earlier than the Vongola By Marcus Caraway, the Family is a Group of 10 Mafioso who is trained as to watch over weaker people and defend the defenseless, they move during the night and normal by day, unless there is inevitable trouble or emergency; they hold the 10 Heaveanly Rings of Elements, but one day they were ambushed by an opposing family and was thought disappeared in the History of Mafia Records for so many years, unknown to all the Creatures of the Night Family continued working in the Dark of the Night, using the darkness as their Advantage; the Creatures of the Night Family, Produce their Heir for every Generation until its Generation's Generations, until it reach its rightful heir that will lead the group back to its rightful place in the world of Mafia.

**Mark Caraway**** – Boss, The Heavenly Element of Darkness**

**Glen Jacob**** – The Heavenly Element of Fire**

**Matthew Harudy**** – The Heavenly Element of Metal**

**Jeffry Harudy**** – The Heavenly Element of Aurora**

**John Felix Anthony**** – The Heavenly Element of Air**

**David Bautista**** - The Heavenly Element of Earth**

**Keith Randal**** - The Heavenly Element of Poison**

**Oscar Gutierrez**** - The Heavenly Element of Lightning**

**Christopher Irvine**** - The Heavenly Element of Nature**

**Crow 'Poseidon' Borden**** – The Heavenly Element of Water**

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

**PROLOGUE**

NAMIMORI AIRPORT

A private plane landed on the vacant private area o Namimori 10 figures walked out of the plane and to their private limo.

"How long are we going to stay here again?" The shortest among the group asked.

"Depends on the situation Oscar…we're here for a business." The Tallest among the group answered.

"About what?" Oscar asked.

From the front a blue haired butler answered.

"Pardon for not informing you, Sir Oscar. You were too busy on your work lately so I did not disturb you we are here to deal with a certain Famiglia. Master Mark wants to repay them for what their ancestor did to ours." He said.

"I see I can't forget what my Grandpa told me about that." Oscar answered.

"Besides we're not the only one who's going to repay the VONGOLA there are more." Mark said as he continues reading the recent report. "Poseidon, what is the status of our branch in Italy."

The said man skimmed through the filed reports and held up one.

"According to the report sir, the CEDEF of VONGOLA is on the move, some were found spying in our grounds and territory. But they were quickly dealt with by our Druids, some were captured and interrogated and put to our prison hold." Poseidon answered.

"Is there anything else?" Mark asked.

"There is Sir…some of the opposing Family is trying to penetrate our area, but they are quickly dealt with, Zephyr and Inferno eliminated them and got some for prisoners, they are all well-guarded sir, in the Main Base sir, Geo and Rosa reported that they found new recruits for the new branch of our Family, they are undergoing training now sire." Poseidon answered. "That's all for now sir…"

Mark nodded, but then Poseidon remembered something.

"And Sire…according to my spies, the Gesso and New Estraneo are on the Hunt for the escaped Lab Rat and they are not going to stop any time soon." He added.

"It worries me brother…they are becoming a threat to our Family." Glen said.

"Don't worry, Master Glen…I already made my move, I had already sent Naga and Siren in their territory along with few of our spy experts…I already hacked their main programs and systems and destroyed them and the blue prints of their Experiments…" Poseidon answered.

"You're always a very reliable member as always, Crow." Jeff Chimed.

"I'm just doing my work fine, Lord Jeff…and I'll do more for our Family." Poseidon said solemnly.

"Very Loyal…" David hummed.

"My Loyalty belongs to the Family of Lord Mark and the Creatures of the Night." Poseidon answered.

"Even if you have that Ring in your Finger?" Randal asked.

"That Ring is nothing but a trinket of the past with hidden power." Poseidon answered.

"It belongs to VONGOLA you know." Christopher said.

"It does, but my Loyalty is already belongs to Lord Mark and to his Family. But with this Ring I can gain access to VONGOLA and annihilate them if I want to." Poseidon said. "And to let you know I'd rather die than to Betray Lord Mark and the Family."

"Well said Poseidon, no wonder Mark trusts you." John smirked.

"Yeah…" Matt added

Mark was mulling over something and Poseidon noticed it.

"Is there something in your mind that you wished to share with us, My Lord?" He voiced out.

Mark looked at the Main Member of his Family and saw that they were interested on his plan.

"Poseidon, since you are well adapted to your acting skills can I entrust you, Matt and Jeff on spying the Vongola from the inside." Mark voiced his thoughts out.

"Is there a reason why, brother?" Glen asked.

"If we want to bring them down we must weaken them from the inside so we can beat them quite easily, first of we must target their Boss then his Guardians one by one and they will surely fall, Lord Glen, then once we are done dealing with Vongola our next target is the Gesso Family." Poseidon answered.

"Accurate as always…" Mark chuckled.

"I always keep track on our target lists, My Lord." Poseidon bowed.

"Wait…what about the Vendice?" Christopher asked.

"We are Americans, not Italians. Vendice had no business with us, so they back off." Glen answered.

"So we can do whatever we want?" Oscar asked.

"But we have to remain under control Oscar I don't want any innocent get involved." Mark answered.

"Understood." The whole family chorused.

CARAWAY MANSION

Everyone was at rest, while Poseidon is on the Kitchen telling the Chefs about the Dinner for the Night…

"Lord Mark likes his dinner Spicy, understand?"

"Yes Sir." The Chefs answered.

As he skims the Kitchen Jeff, ever the Ball of energy jumped from behind and slung himself on Poseidon's shoulder.

"Jeff…"

"Yes?" The said teen answered.

Then a ladle found itself on Jeff's forehead. The other Chefs mind their own business not wanting to get involve at the duo.

"You know we're in the Kitchen…so quit jumping behind, Bother Matt or Glen or someone…I'm busy to deal with you for now." Poseidon huffed.

"But, Mark told me to get you here because he wants to discuss our mission." Jeff whined.

Poseidon groaned and put down the Ladle and tried to walk out the Kitchen with Jeff sticking to him like a leech, he got odd looks on his way and a snicker from Glen and Dave, a Grin from John and Randal while on their way to the hall. Once they reached the Office Mark raised his eyebrow and Matt shook his head and peeled his Baby Brother off of their Butler and a Family Member. Poseidon bowed at Mark in respect.

"What is it you want us to do, Lord Mark?" He asked.

Mark gave them a Form and it says that they are accepted in Vongola University as a Teacher since they are lacking three teachers, Poseidon was accepted as Homeroom and Music Teacher which meant he'll be dealing his own class, Matt was accepted as PE Teacher and Jeff was accepted as an Art Teacher. Poseidon looked at his Boss as if he had gone crazy, which he receives a smirk.

"You can do it…you already dealt the worse." He said.

Poseidon nodded.

"When will we begin?" He asked.

"Tomorrow if you can..." Mark answered.

"Alright…" Poseidon said he then turns to the door and told Mark that he'll go out for a while to buy Dave's Novel and some few supplies for the Kitchen.

It will take him time to buy the things so he had to leave early.

**~Night Fall Comes~**

Poseidon was heading back to the Manor, but he was getting hungry, Mark would definitely scold him for not eating well, so he head to a Restaurant to eat before he come back, Meanwhile at the restaurant the Sawada Family are having a family dinner in a certain restaurant.

"So Tsuna how's your day at school?" Iemitsu asked.

"Its fine I guess." Tsuna answered.

"Tsu-kun already got friends on his first day!" Nana giggled.

"That's good." Iemitsu smiled.

But soon his smile disappeared when he saw Poseidon entered the vicinity, soon his inside churns when Poseidon spared him an eerie glance as if Poseidon noticed that he was looking at him, and then he received a frightening and somewhat demented grin, but.

"Iemitsu is everything alright?" Nana asked.

"Ah, It's alright I'm fine." He smiled, but deep inside he's terribly terrified.

At the end of the table, Reborn noticed the whole thing just kept quiet.

**~At the Sawada House Hold~**

Iemitsu sat at the couch, thinking.

"Is everything alright Iemitsu?" Reborn asked.

"I saw him Reborn."Iemitsu said nervously.

"Who?" Reborn asked as he hopped at Iemitsu's side.

"Poseidon." Iemitsu answered.

"Who is he?" Reborn asked.

"My Former Second in Command,he was an American, I thought he's dead Reborn…But I saw him there…I saw him walked passed by and …and he…" Iemitsu said as he held his hand tightly.

"Calm down Iemitsu, we will discuss this by tomorrow, rest for tonight." Reborn advised.

Iemitsu nodded and went to sleep. When Iemitsu is gone, Reborn looked at the window.

"A boy who disappeared now has returned, what could he possibly want?" Reborn asked himself.

He'll only find an answer if he meet that boy, when he have time. He'll make sure if that boy is really Iemitsu's Missing Second in Command.

_To Be Continued_

_Please Review_

**You can Join if you want, you can create your own Famiglia, there will be a few question would be asked or discussion of your OC and His or Her Famiglia, You can Join The Caraway's Family too if you like, Just PM me, That's all for now.**


End file.
